My Wolf
by Forever Cullen
Summary: When out hunting Nessie finds a wolf in heed of her help, but will she find something more


**A/N: someone had asked if I was planning on doing a Nessie and Jacob story, so here it is. **

**Happy Valentine's Day **

**This is all from Nessie's POV and different from the books**

**My Wolf**

Today was a day like any other or so I thought

It started out normal enough

You know, school, mum calming dad down because some guy are think about me in unladylike way which made my dad want to kill them

And then I when hurting

Did I say I was vampire? NO

Well I'm a vampire

But don't worry my family and I only drink animal blood

Back in 1917 my mum, Bella, and my dad, Edward, got married and just before the Spanish influenza hit in 1918 I was born Nessie Elizabeth Masen

My dad and his family got sick in 1918.

My grandparents Elizabeth and Edward Masen died within day of each other

Dad said they would have loved me

My grandmother, Elizabeth, begged there doctor, one Carlisle Cullen, to do all in his power to save her son and lucky for me and mum he did

Dad was the first papa, Carlisle, turned but dad did not want to damn mum to this life that was until he could no longer control the pain of losing mum and had to go see her

Dad said he knew the moment he stood outside their little home that mum was dying and that night he brought us to Carlisle

Papa conferred it was the Influenza and that it was in its finally day and so was mum dad agreed to let Carlisle turn her

He always said he did not want to live in a world where she did not exist

While mum was turning dad asked papa why she had not sort help, papa said that after losing dad and his parents and her parents, her heart could take no more but she stayed out of hospital for me

In those times if no one else could look after the child when their only parent is sick and dying then the child was ripped way and sent to an orphanage

Papa spent the rest of the three days bonding with me; mum said that when I was a baby I use to find him funny

Papa said that since I was a part of both my parents that they would have no need to drink my blood, it wasn't appetising at all to them

In 1921 papa had found Esme again, she was a wonderful woman

Mum and dad loved her from the moment she woke up to her new life, of course I loved her she was the only nana I knew and she was that in everyway

She was the one that helped me tell mum and dad that I was sick; I had somehow gotten ill and was too scared to them, fearing the worst

Mum freaked out and I remember her telling dad to turn me, they had a big falling out when he said he wanted Carlisle to see if there was anything he could do for me

Mum was so angry at him, I could hear them fighting well into the night sometimes.

Of course they never fought when they sat with me on my death bed, but they never talked to one another either

Over the years are little family got bigger

In 1933 Rosalie Hale join are family, I was still human at the time and I remember her not really like mum at all, she even fought with mum over my mortality.

Rosalie didn't really hate my mum she just envied her, she had a husband that loved her and a child something Rosalie could never have now

Finally in 1934 dad had to do what need to be done and just before my 16th birthday he turned me

A year later while hurting Rosalie found Emmet about to be finished off by a bear, she brought him to Carlisle and begged for him to be turned

Turns out Emmett was her mate and her life has gotten better just by having him with her

OK, that's a lie; she still wanted to be a mother

In 1950 the last members of our family found us

I love my aunt Alice, mum hates shopping unless it's for a book, so it's good to have my crazy shop loving auntie

And let's not forget her mate, my uncle, Jasper. At first he scared me, I was still young to this new life, dad knew that he scared me and he helped me stay away from him. Of course when mum found out she wasn't happy and with her help I got to know him better.

Mum said that just like Emmett he was a big softy

It's now 2005 and we are happily living in Forks

I was dragged out of my thoughts by the sound of whimpering

It sounded like an animal had gotten hurt

I ran towards the sound and came to a stop when I saw a beautiful rusty brown wolf laying there in the middle of a beautiful meadow

I could smell his blood but it held no appeal to me

"Hi there" I said slowly as I walked at human pace towards the wounded animal

The wolf growled but as it looked up to snap at me its eyes held nothing but love where a minute ago they held nothing but hate

Once I reached the beautiful wolf I ran my hand through its long brown fur

"You're hurt" I could not believe someone could hurt such a remarkable creature

And that sadden me

"My papa is a doctor, maybe he can help you" I said as I lifted the poor animal into my arms

At first I thought it would growl or even try to snap at me but the wolf just rested its head on my shoulder and purred

I ran home as fast as my legs and my inhumanly speed would let me

As I ran throw the front door yelling for papa I paid no attention to my family what was gathering around me

All I could think about was the wolf in my arms

"Nessie, dear are you alright?" papa asked rushing into the living room

"I found him papa, he's hurt please help him" I sobbed

I was unaware of my tears until mum wrapped her arms around me and my wolf

Papa took one look at the wolf in my arms before nodding his head

"Papa will make you better sweetie" I said softly as I placed my head in his fur, his loud purr made me smile

I waited outside papa's office as he saw to the wounds on my wolf

Mum sat with me, never once letting go of my hand or pulling me into her warm embrace when I heard him howl in pain

My dad was in there with them, papa said his ability to read minds would be helpful

That and my dad has gone to med school

"Don't worry baby, daddy and papa will do everything they can" mum told me as she ran her hand though my hair as another howl of pain ran thought the house

As

Hour later I found out that my wolf was really a shape-shifter from La Push

"Can I see him?" I asked once papa had finished

"Of course you can sweetie" mum replied before dad could have his say

As I walked towards his room I could hear mum telling dad he wouldn't get any if he messed this up and upset me

All I can say to that is eww **(LOL)**

When I reached the door, I didn't know if I such just walk in or knock on the door

"Come in" A voice called out as I lifted my hand to knock

As I walked in I noticed the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in all my years

We could all hear dad growl at my thoughts

The boy was trying to sit up as I got closer

"Here let me help" I rushed over and helped him sit up on the bed

"Thank you for helping me" He whispered

I could as if there was something more that he wished to say but was afraid to say anything

We all heard mum dragging dad out of the house muttering something about him acting like an old fool

"I umm I'm Jacob Black" He said a little unsure

I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was

"I'm Nessie Cullen" I smiled

We talked for a while as he healed and once he was fully healed I didn't want him to leave, I felt a huge hole in my chest

"Don't leave" I whispered as he got up

He came to kneel in front of where I sat by the bed and lifted my head up to meet his eyes

"Nessie I could never leave you, you're my Imprint, my mate, my forever… I love you Nessie have done since I first saw you with my wolf eyes when you moved here" He smiled

If I could blushed I would be totally red right now

"Really?" I smiled

"Really" he replied back

"Nessie, may I kiss you?" he whispered

I was lost for words so I just nodded

When his lips touched my

It was like a fire had started in my heart, I felt warm and loved and I never wanted this to end

But when he pulled back so he could breathe I could not stop the smile of my face

"I love you too my wolf" I kissed his lips softly

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and Review<strong>

**and if you have any idea you would like to request please do ask, and I will try to get it done :)**

**Thank you and once again happy Valentine's Day **


End file.
